Push-To-Talk Over Cellular (PoC) is a Push-to-Talk (PTT) service in a public cellular mobile communications network. The PTT service implements a mobile voice service of a walkie-talkie and has the following advantages: a call set-up time is short, a channel is occupied only when a user talks, only a channel is listened to when a call is answered, and a receiver can receive call information at any time without off-hook.
The PoC is a two-way, instant, and multi-party communication manner and allows two or more user equipments to communicate with each other. A user may press a key to send a voice to all participants of a session.
In an existing PoC service solution, a floor control solution is that floor information is reported by using the Real-Time Transport Control Protocol (RTCP) and by using a dedicated unicast connection of user equipment. However, in a PoC architecture, both signaling on a control plane and bearing on a media plane are implemented in a PoC server PoC Server, and the control plane and the media plane are not separated. This causes difficulty in subsequent technology evolution and is not conducive to either flexible implementation of services or system extension. In the prior art, there is no detailed floor control procedure after the control plane and the media plane are separated.